


I Believe

by Mistyshadows



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyshadows/pseuds/Mistyshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt was not himself. Ellie could see it in his eyes when he left that morning when he left for the Maze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe

Ellie stared at the doors, her heart thumping wildly against her chest. Where was Newt? He should have been back by now...

Ellie looked to her right at Minho. He was looking more and more anxious by the minute.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Minho muttered, bouncing on the soles of his shoes.

Ellie didn't dare take her eyes off the Doors that stood open like a giant mouth. Fear closed her throat, rendering her unable to respond.

"He's gonna be okay, Els." Alby said, putting a gentle arm around around the trembling girl.

A sound came from inside the Maze.

Ellie started to walk forward, then broke into a run, her honey-colored hair streaming out behind her like a brightly colored flag.

"Ellie, no! The Doors are about to close! We can't lose you too!" someone shouted as they chased her.

Ellie kept running, passing through the doors in a blur of movement. She couldn't let him go. He was still in there...

"Newt!" she shouted as she ran, stumbling over her feet as she stopped to check down every path.

A noise came from down one of the darkest alleys. Fearing it was a Griever, Ellie almost kept running, but stopped when she saw a shape in the darkness.

"Newt?" Ellie called.

"Ellie? Ellie!" came the reply.

Ellie ran to where the voice came from and found Newt crumpled on the ground, his leg twisted in a sickening way.

"You stung?" Ellie asked breathlessly as she bent down.

"No. My- my leg..." Newt whimpered. Ellie had never seen him in so much pain.

"C'mon. Newt. We're gonna make it back." said Ellie, wrapping Newt's arm over her shoulders and hoisting him up to help him walk.

Although he winced at ever step, the boy never complained.

"Els! Newt! C'mon, the Doors are about to close; HURRY!" MInho shouted, his voice carrying as Ellie helped the injured boy down the final path.

With a loud booming sound, the Doors began to close, about to trap Ellie and Newt from entering the Glade.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything new for this in weeks!!! I lost my papers and I'm searching for them and trying to maybe write a better chapter 2?? Ughhhhh I'm so unorganized... #SorryGuys
> 
> Hey leave a comment at the bottom!
> 
> Also, if you want to request anything, send me an email at moonkit26@gmail.com! If its part of my fandoms, I will try to write the best I possibly can. Hit me up, mate!
> 
>  
> 
> -MoMo


End file.
